Oops
by beautifullife0
Summary: Henry and Violet are sexually active and Regina catches them in the pool
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, there are mentions of sex and stuff. This is when Henry is still a senior in high school and is with Violet still.

Henry had decided to leave school early with Violet, they were going to have some alone time fun in the pool and hot tub at his house. He knew that his mom was at her office today till five and that his other mom was busy at the station. He was very careful to forge the excuse notes for both him and Violet so that he wouldn't get caught. (' _Hey mom, on lunch and wanted to see how you were doing today')_ Henry texted Regina, and immediately heard back from her. (' _I'm doing ok, there is a ton of paperwork that I have to do but right now I am having lunch with your mom in my office. She needed to talk to me about something that was going on with her and Hook. She says Hi by the way.')_

Henry responded back, (' _Yeah she and him had a fight because he left his rum out and it had spilt onto the floor. She fell and slid across the floor because of it and she was not happy')_ He was so glad they were not at the house so they headed over to the house when he got another text from his mom. (' _Yes that's what she said, she wants to stay with us for three nights and four days to cool off from him. I said yes so she will be there after work')_ Regina texted back.

Henry had responded a quick awesome and see you later as they entered the house, they kissed.

"So we have the house to ourselves for a while?" Violet asked.

"We do, my mom is at the office till five and my other mom will be coming here to stay for three days, she's mad at Hook for making her fall on her ass and slip across the room." Henry laughed as well as Violet. They wasted no time and went out to the pool, they were both naked as they stepped into the hot tub. They kissed passionately as Violet sat on top of Henry, as they made out and slowly had sex. The warmth of the water and the bubbles made it very enjoyable that they lost track of time.

At about four o'clock both Regina and Emma pulled into the driveway, Emma had picked up some stuff for her to stay the three nights and four days at Regina's and they just happen to pull into the driveway at the same time. As they entered they noticed two backpacks and shoes in the entryway.

"Violet must be here." Regina replied as they walked in further to the house and stopped when she noticed Emma looking out to the back.

"Yep and it looks like they are doing a little bit more than homework." Emma said as she pointed to the backyard and the pool. Regina's eyes followed Emma's finger, "What do you…" Regina didn't continue what she was saying when she saw what Emma was talking about.

Henry and Violet were pressed against the side of the pool, they were in a very steady rhythm that both Emma and Regina knew all too well. Regina's eyes went wide at the whole concept of her little prince engaging in that activity.

"Sex in the pool! I…this…" Regina was shocked to say the least and Emma tried to calm her down so that she could act rationally about this situation. Before Emma could stop her, Regina high tailed it to the backyard.

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS! What the hell are you doing?" Regina yelled at her son, who jumped away from Violet as fast as he could.

"Mom, Hi! Is it five already?" Henry asked.

"Oh it's four… What is wrong with you? What made you think that this was ok?" Regina asked, she was very clearly upset about this whole thing.

"I…uh, well Violet and I love each other and we thought that we were ready…" Henry explained.

"We are sorry Ms. Mills, we knew that having sex meant a lot…so when we do it we are always careful." Violet explained, Henry looked at her because she just told his mom this wasn't the first time they had done this.

"Thank you Violet…wait! What do you mean you are always careful? Henry, have you and Violet had sex before?" Regina asked, getting even more upset. Henry knew he had to be careful when he answered her, either way he knew he was going to be grounded. "Um…yes we have, but we are always careful." Henry explained but Regina was already as mad as she could get at that moment, "This is not ok! I am so furious with you right now! What if she got pregnant?! Huh? Are you ready for that?" Regina said, her face was red and her vain in her head was bulging.

Violet looked at Henry, she was nervous about Regina being angry with them. Regina looked at Violet's face and softened a little. "Violet, I'm sorry if I scared you…let's go into the house and we can talk if you would like?" Regina had said as Violet nodded yes, she didn't want Regina to be angry with her and she did want to talk to her about some things. Regina held up a towel so Violet could step out of the pool and be covered up, Henry watched anxiously but Violet smiled at him and it made him feel better.

"Young man, you will get in the house and we will discuss this after I talk with Violet." Regina angrily replied and Henry just nodded yes.

Once Violet changed, she and Regina went into Regina's study to talk. Emma was given the task to talk with Henry first before Regina did.

Once they were in the study, Regina made sure she kept her cool with Violet.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mills…" Violet started, as Regina sat beside her on the couch.

"Violet, you have to understand why I am upset about this." Regina said as Violet nodded yes.

"I know, Henry and I are young and there are chances that things can happen after…" Violet said.

"Was there anything you wanted to tell me? Women to women?" Regina asked as she looked at the young girl in front of her.

"I do…" Violet said, the sound of her voice worried Regina. She watched as she texted the words, 'I'm going to tell her' to Henry.

"What are you going to tell me Violet?" Regina asked, all of a sudden anxious about what the young girl is going to tell her.

"Henry and I started having sex three months ago, it was sudden at first because it happened without us planning it. So we didn't think about protection since it wasn't even planned…after that we used protection but…uh…" Violet started to explain but was very nervous about what she was going to say next.

"Violet, are you telling me that my son got you pregnant?" Regina asked as she swallowed hard.

Violet just looked down, and gave a tentative nod yes…

TBC

If you have any suggestions please DM me.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, warnings from chapter 1 still apply.

This is a short chapter

Violet nodded yes, and Regina's head was spinning from the news she was just given.

"Ok…Violet honey are you doing ok?" Regina asked, as she brushed a loose hair from Violet's face.

Violet shrugs, "I'm ok I guess, Henry has been helping me with the sickness. We were hoping you would help us figure things out…I'm s-scared Ms. Mills." Violet started to cry and that brought out the mother in Regina to try to comfort the girl before her. "It's ok sweetheart, we will figure it out ok?" Regina said as she rubbed Violet's back, that gesture made Violet cry even more. Regina leaned in and hugged Violet tightly, she felt Violet hug back just as tight. "Ms. Mills?"

"Yes Violet?" Regina asked.

"I think…" Violet didn't get a chance to finish when she gagged, that was Regina's cue to rush her to the bathroom. As she helped Violet as she threw up, she couldn't help to think about everything and the fact that Violet was scared and needed her help.

Once she was done, they joined Henry and Emma.

"Mom I know you are angry with me and I'm really sorry, but can Violet stay here tonight? She is very scared and she said that she feels comfortable and safe with us. Her dad is away and she doesn't want to be home alone." Henry explained, Regina and Emma looked at each other. They couldn't turn her down, they felt bad for her.

"Of course kid, she can. Right Regina?" Emma said.

"Yes of course she can, but in separate rooms." Regina replied as well.

"Ok." Henry and Violet replied together.

As Henry brought Violet into the tv room, Emma and Regina sat and talked.

"Wow…that is uh some news we just got Regina, what are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"I…uh don't know, help them of course but I didn't expect us to be grandmothers this early. It's just this is…" Regina said as she tried to find the right words but Emma knew.

"I know Regina." Emma replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, warnings from chapter 1 still apply.

An Emma and Regina moment chapter

There was a noise upstairs that made Regina stop in her tracks on the way to the bathroom, and she frowned when she heard crying coming from upstairs. She wasn't sure exactly who it was at that time, both Violet and Emma were both upset. Emma had come around the corner and almost bumped into Regina who was standing there. "Hey Regina are you ok?" Emma asked as she wiped her eyes as Regina looked at her. "Yes, I was just going to use the bathroom and I heard crying…I was going to be in there for a bit and I wanted to make sure everything was ok before I did." Regina explained, and raised an eyebrow when she saw Emma snicker a little.

"What is so funny?" Regina asked again.

"The way you said that you were going to be in the bathroom for a bit, is that your way of saying that you have to poop?" Emma laughed.

Regina's face blushed, "Yes, now be quiet!" Emma just smiled.

"It's ok Regina, we all do it." Emma said.

"Thank you Doctor Science…excuse me, I will be back and we can talk maybe?" Regina said as she smiled when Emma nodded yes.

Regina disappeared into the bathroom and Emma just stood still for a little bit trying to figure out what to do until Regina came out. She did want to talk to Regina about everything, she really trusted Regina and she knew Regina trusted her now too. She sent a text to Regina.

 _(Hi Regina, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and that I am so glad we have become close now. I can't talk to my mom about anything and never really trusted anyone else, but with you I trust you very much and can talk to you about anything and I hope you feel the same way…you are my one and only…and I am now going to say something not so serious and thoughtful but how's it all coming out in there? Lol)_

Regina read Emma's text and teared up at her thoughtful and heartfelt words, but then rolled her eyes when she got to the end of the text. She did laugh though and she responded.

 _(Thank you for those kind and heartfelt words, I am truly moved by them and very glad you trust me and I do too. I do want to talk to you about everything as well, I never really had anyone else but then when we got close I was so glad that I could finally have someone to talk to. So yes Emma we will be able to talk about everything together and you too are my one and only. And if you must know, it's going slowly.)_ Emma laughed at the last part but continued to smile at Regina's words.

When Regina came out of the bathroom, she looked for Emma instantly and was glad when she saw her sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Emma…" Regina started to say when she noticed tears coming down her cheek and out of instinct she hugged Emma tight and to her happiness Emma squeezed her back in a tight hug. "I love you Regina…" Emma said in a whisper and Regina's breath caught in her throat then she replied. "Emma…I love you too." And they both squeezed each other tighter.

That's when they heard a crash and a scream from upstairs…

TBC

If you have any ideas let me know


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything and the warnings from chapter one still apply.

They ran upstairs to where they heard the scream to see Henry on the floor surrounded by glass, shards of mirror and vase parts. Regina was the first to speak, "What the hell happened here?"

Henry looked at Violet then responded to his mom, "Violet got scared and I ran in as fast as I could and slipped on the floor and crashed into the mirror and broke like eight vases." Emma chuckled at Regina's growing anger and frustration at the whole thing. "There weren't eight vases in here…Oh Henry." Regina sighed. Emma leans in and whispers to Regina, "Are you doing ok?" Regina lightly shook her head no, in honesty she was having a hard time with this whole situation and didn't know how to express that without biting everyone's' heads off. Emma knew Regina was having a hard time and possibly not feeling well and Regina wasn't going to admit that. "Emma…" Regina said as she rubbed her head slightly. "Yes Regina?" Emma asked, she was worried for her friend. Regina leaned in but couldn't say anything and that made Emma frown and Henry get worried for his mom.

"Ma is she ok?" Henry asked as he looked at Regina worriedly. "I'm not sure kid but I will make sure she's doing ok." Emma responded as she tried to ease Henry and her worries. Henry had never really seen his mom speechless like that before and in truth it really worried him.

"I'm going to bring her to her room alright?" Emma said as she started to help Regina to the door, and Henry nodded yes. When they stepped out of the room and got closer to Regina's room, Regina started to say something. "Emma, I'm having a hard time with what's going on right now, don't get me wrong I want to help them because I love Henry and feel bad for Violet because when I saw how scared she was I was reminded of myself when I was forced to marry Leopold but it's a little overwhelming right now…and it's making me not feel well." And with that Emma just grabbed her into a hug and hugged her tight. "Thank you Emma…" Regina said softly as she hugged back, when she heard Emma respond back. "You're welcome Regina and I will always be there for you." Emma helped Regina to her room, when she heard Regina sniffle like she had been crying and Emma just comforted her as she helped her to her bed. "I'm sorry Emma, I'm really not feeling well." Regina said as she lied back.

"Hey it's ok Regina, I'm here for you." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's cheek.

Back in the room, Violet couldn't help but feel that it was her fault that Regina was feeling sick. "Henry I don't want to be a burden…your mom Regina is sick because of this situation and I don't like it." Violet admitted, Henry sat beside her.

"I know that's what it might seem like Vi but they want to help us, my mom might be a little overwhelmed at first but I think it will just be alright. I can ask her if you and her could talk if you want?"

Violet nodded yes to that, and then lied down on the bed and sent a quick text.

In the other room, Emma had helped Regina into her room. She was worried about Regina because she had never seen her like this before. Usually when Regina wasn't feeling well she hadn't told anyone about it and hid anything she had to do. Both Emma and Regina's phones buzzed.

"Emma?" Regina said as she held up her phone.

 _(I'm sorry I am burdening you two and Henry…I don't want to so…I'm done)_ They both stared at Violet's text and Regina sent a worried look at Emma who was already starting to run to the room Violet was staying in to find it already empty. Henry was coming out of the bathroom when he saw Emma frantically come out of the room Violet was and that's when Henry realized that he shouldn't have left Violet alone for too long.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings are the same from the first chapter and I don't own anything.

Regina was worried, she was afraid Violet was going to do something that she couldn't take back. "Emma..." Regina said and Emma nodded yes, she knew what Regina was thinking. Regina had started to get up off the bed, she wanted to talk with Violet and talk her out of what she was thinking of doing. But as they were starting to get ready to leave Regina's phone buzzed again. ( _Violet: Ms. Mills, I'm scared...I don't want to be a disappointment but I don't want to...nevermind I'm sorry I bothered you.)_ Regina quickly texted back. _(Regina: No sweetie you don't bother me and you are not a disappointment, please come talk to us. We want to help you, don't do anything sweetheart come back)_ Violet just sent a text back saying ok, but it still worried Regina and Emma. Just then they heard a knock, it was Henry.

"She just texted me and she's on her way back, she's scared and so am I." Henry admitted.

"We know kid, we know. But we are here for you guys ok?" Emma said as Regina nodded yes.

"Ok moms." Henry said as he heard the door open, and Violet walked in.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well Ms. Mills, I know it's because of me." Violet said as she folded in on herself.

"Oh Violet, no I'm just overwhelmed about everything and I wasn't really feeling well before." Regina explained as she patted the bed next to her to sit down next to her and Violet did.

"Henry..." Violet said and Henry knew that Violet wanted to whisper to him, she did that when she wanted to.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked getting close to her so she could whisper to him.

"I really have to go #2, it's embarrassing since I'm in your house with your moms." Violet whispered and Henry smiled.

"It's ok." Henry reassured her. And Regina looked at them, "Is everything ok?" Regina asked.

"Yes, she just has to go to the bathroom pretty bad and she's nervous about going here." Henry explained.

"Oh she doesn't have to..." Regina started to understand what Henry meant. "Oh...no it's ok Violet, use any bathroom you would like and if you need anything ok?" Regina said realizing that Violet was nervous what they would think of her having to relieve herself in that manner in their home. Henry walked Violet to the nearest but farthest bathroom from the room they were all in and he came back in.

"It's going to be ok Henry." Regina said as she smiled at her son.

"Thank you mom, but are you ok? You seem like you're really not feeling well." Henry asked as he sat on the bed beside his mom.

"I'm overwhelmed...but we can handle it sweetheart." Regina said not really answering the question but then sighed and said, "I'm not feeling that well today Henry that is true."

Henry hugged his mom who felt warmer than usual, but he just stayed there in her arms longer. When Violet came back, she was quiet and Henry went right to her and asked if she was ok and she nodded yes. They were worried because she hadn't said anything since coming back from the bathroom and that's where Henry saw the cut on Violet's arm

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Same warnings from chapter one and I don't own anything.** There might be mentions of vomit and the act of pooping, I just wanted to warn you.

"Thank you for letting me use your bathroom." Violet said as she made sure her arm wasn't in view to Regina and Emma.

"You're welcome sweetie, you never have to be embarrassed about using it ok? We all do it so it's ok." Regina explained as she shifted on the bed, she caught a little bit of the arm that Violet was hiding.

"Um if it's ok I'm going to lie down." Violet said as she started to walk away from them, Regina nodded yes but was getting very worried about she had seen. Emma rubbed Regina's back and Henry smirked a little at the contact his ma made to his mom.

"Kid, what's so funny?" Emma asked Henry as she continued to rub Regina's back.

"You rubbing mom's back, it's sweet." Henry replied, Regina and Emma smiled at how grown up Henry was being.

"Thank you kid." Emma replied as she helped Regina lie back, Henry touched his mom's hand before checking on Violet. Once Henry left the room Regina groaned, her stomach hurt.

"Are you ok Regina?" Emma asked as Regina sat up.

"I really don't feel well, I think I need to use the bathroom again." Regina responded as she started to get up, Emma helped her up and to the bathroom. Regina looked at Emma and the look in her eyes said that she didn't want to be alone.

"Hey Regina, do you want me to help you with being sick? I don't mind but it's up to you I won't push." Emma said to Regina, Regina nodded yes slightly. She was embarrassed that she was having a hard time, in the Enchanted Forest she didn't have help when she was sick and throwing up or when she needed to relieve herself. Those outfits were hell to get in and out of, she tried not using magic when doing that because she didn't want to truly lose herself to using magic for everything like dressing. Once they got to the bathroom, Regina groaned again. Emma knew Regina was hurting, and she put her hand on her friend's back.

"Hey, what do you need Regina? Tell me and I will help you." Emma said.

"It's going to get a little gross in here Emma, are you sure you want to stay?" Regina asked as she looked at Emma.

"I do, even if you are puking and pooping at the same time. I will still help you, I know what being in this situation is like with no help and I never want you to have to do this alone again." Emma honestly admitted to her friend.

"T-thank you Emma, that really means a lot to me because I never had help when this happened to me in the Enchanted Forest...I did it alone. So thank you." Regina said as she got a little teary.

"You're welcome, now what do you need and what do you need me to do?" Emma asked, but noticed Regina struggling with her pants. She asked to help before jumping in, she didn't want Regina to feel uncomfortable with anything she did. Once she helped Regina with her pants, she turned around to give her as much privacy as she could being in there with her.

A groan was heard and Emma turned around because she was worried about Regina and her pain, what she saw she wouldn't forget. It was Regina with a pained expression on her flushed face, the sound that accompanied that face was impressive.

"Wow Regina, impressive!" Was all Emma could say to her ailing friend.

"It hurts, I don't do this like this normally! Sorry Emma I know you are trying to help me but this is really painful..." Regina didn't finish speaking because she needed to concentrate.

"It's ok, I'm sorry. What do you need?" Emma asked again, as she never got any answer from Regina when she asked this question.

"Can you rub my back? My dad used to when I wasn't feeling well...I miss that." Regina said softly.

"Sure I will do that, whenever you need it I can." Emma replied as she started rubbing her friend's back who was busy relieving herself, she heard painful grunts and groans and she rubbed Regina's back even more when she heard that.

When Regina was done, Emma stepped out so she could clean herself then helped her back to her bed. Emma never saw Regina like this, vulnerable and not feeling well. She was just let into the bathroom when her friend did the embarrassing relieving option, Emma knew that Regina thought her going poop or anyone going poop was the embarrassing and severely private bathroom option and Emma always laughed at that because everyone did that very thing everyday.

As if Regina knew what Emma was thinking about she spoke up, "I don't like to poop, it makes me feel vulnerable when I have to concentrate on pushing and I always have to push. It's embarrassing." Regina admitted as her face blushed a little.

"I understand Regina, it's ok. Let's get you comfy so you can sleep a little ok?" Emma said as Regina nodded yes.

Once Emma got Regina comfy in her bed, Henry had come back in to see his moms.

"Hey kid, your mom is going to try and sleep for a little bit. She's not feeling well." Emma said to their son.

"I know," Henry blushed. "I heard her in the bathroom and it sounded painful. She never likes if anyone could hear her doing that."

"I know kid, but she is going to rest now." Emma said as she let Henry go to Regina, he kissed her head.

"Thank you sweet boy, I love you my little prince." Regina said to her son.

"I love you too mom."

That night Emma had stayed in Regina's room with her just in case she needed help in the bathroom again or had to throw up. She did have to do both those things many times during the night. The first time Regina had to throw up it didn't go smoothly at all, Regina held off as long as possible before going in the bathroom and actually throwing up. Which caused her to wait too long and when she finally threw up it was all over the floor of the area before her bathroom and the floor of her bathroom. Emma was very calm and helped Regina finish throwing up in the toilet and then cleaned up the mess before the smell made her join her friend. After that Regina never missed the toilet, Emma was always there rubbing her back and holding her hair back. Eventually they both fell asleep till morning.

The next day, Regina was up in the kitchen. She was at the table with Emma and they were both smiling, Regina seemed like she was feeling a little better.

"Hi moms, how are you feeling mom?" Henry said as he came into the kitchen.

"Much better, thank you. How's Violet?" Regina asked.

"She's sick right now, I came to get her some bread and juice. We go to the doctor today and they are doing an ultrasound, do you guys want to come?" Henry asked them.

"Yes we would, I've never seen one before. And we will see our grand baby?" Regina said as she smiled.

"You will, and hear the heartbeat...it's truly amazing. Violet had one when we first found out to make sure and it's truly amazing to see that little baby moving and their heartbeat...it's so wow!" Henry said as he got teary.

"It is kid, it really is." Emma replied.

To be continued...the ultrasound


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything and the warnings are the same from chapter one.

Emma sat and thought about all that had happened yesterday with Regina, she was enjoying being able to stay at the mansion. Regina had really opened up to her and she really wanted to continue it. Regina was watching Emma and smiled because she had an idea about what she was thinking and that she was enjoying having Emma there too. Henry liked having both his moms under the same roof, when they were together for a few days he notices that their bond strengthens even more. And he was hoping they would talk in depth while Emma was here, Henry knew that his ma really cared for his mom and that his mom really cared for his ma.

"Mom I'm glad you are feeling better and that you and ma are coming to the ultrasound today." Henry said as he smiled.

"Me too Henry, thank you again." Regina said as she smiled as well. And Henry nodded yes.

"Regina, I was wondering if I could stay a bit longer than what I said. Hook is just making things a little stressful..." Emma said trying to explain more but was stopped by Regina.

"It's ok Emma, as long as you need it's not a problem." Regina said as she smiled.

"Thank you very Regina, I'm going to get more of my stuff later today. Unless there is a way magically that I can get more of my stuff?" Emma asked.

"There is, we will do that later today. I'm going to go shower, I need it." Regina said as she smiled and stood up.

Everyone got ready for the day, Henry was definitely done first. As he waited for the rest he wrote down what he was thinking about everything that happened so far. That's when Emma came down and sat on the bottom of the stairs thinking. Regina was downstairs after Emma and sat next to Emma on the stair, "Thank you for helping me, it was really embarrassing what I was doing but I really appreciated it Emma and I'm glad you are here." Regina said as she looked at Emma again.

"You're very welcome Regina, I was glad to help you because I care for you a lot and I always will." Emma replied back and smiled as she saw Regina smile bigger.

Henry smiled at his moms appreciation for each other, that's when Violet saw him.

"I see that look Henry, I see an operation coming." Violet said smiling.

Henry laughed, "You know me too well."

They arrived at the hospital for the ultrasound, Emma smiled as she watched Regina look at the ultrasound machine. Regina was glad she hired a few new female doctors to the hospital so she and the other females didn't have to deal with just Whale. As the exam went on, Regina just took everything in. When the ultrasound started with hearing the baby's heartbeat, Regina started crying because she couldn't believe she was seeing this. Emma grabbed onto Regina's hand and squeezed it, to her relief Regina squeezed back. "This is just so incredible!" Regina said softly.

"It definitely is Regina." Emma replied back. They all stayed like that for awhile before it was time for them to leave, Henry had recorded his mom's first reaction to seeing and hearing her grandchild and knew both his moms would love to have it so he started the preparations.

At home Violet had said that she really needed to sleep and Henry had decided to join her, which left Emma and Regina to themselves and each other. They talked about seeing their grandchild and how wonderful it was to be a part of it. Regina had helped Emma get more of her stuff to stay longer by doing magic, when Emma came back downstairs from putting the clothes in the drawers of the dresser she noticed that Regina had fallen asleep. She placed a blanket over Regina who was sound asleep, Emma liked to watch Regina sleep. Not in a creepy way but in a way that is appreciative, she knew to some extent of what Regina went through and to see her be so peaceful as she slept was a great sight for Emma to see.

"Emma? Is everything ok?" Regina groggily asked as she looked at Emma watching her.

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you and I was just making sure you were ok." Emma quickly explained.

"Thank you Emma, let's just talk about everything one of these nights. We should." Regina said as she blushed slightly.

"Sure, how about tomorrow night after dinner?" Emma suggested and Regina nodded yes, "That sounds like a plan."

That's when Regina nodded again, she still wasn't feeling that well but she was much better than yesterday and last night.

"Regina, just take a nap on the couch. It's ok." Emma said as Regina nodded yes because she was too tired to disagree and with that Regina fell back asleep.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything but all the warnings from chapter one still apply, not sure how this chapter will end up with the warnings I'll just say sex, bathroom stuff again, other.

Regina had slept for a good long time before waking up to Emma running to the bathroom, then crashed into the coffee table before falling to the floor.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Regina asked, all of sudden really worried about what she saw.

"I'm not feeling that well now all of a sudden, and ow this coffee table is really sharp!" Emma said rubbing her leg, Regina put a hand on Emma's back to comfort her.

"It's ok Emma, I will help you ok?" Regina said as she rubbed Emma's back.

"Ok, thank you Regina. I really appreciate it, I feel like I will eventually need the bathroom." Emma admitted.

"Ok Emma I will be there for you like you were and still are for me." Regina said rubbing her back still.

"Can we talk about why your coffee table is really really sharp?" Emma said as she smiled, Regina faked annoyance but laughed.

"I only had it for four years, it looked unique and pretty." Regina explained as she noticed a change in Emma's posture and attitude.

"Emma, are you ok?" Regina asked just as Emma released a huge stream of vomit all over the floor in front of her causing Regina to jump because of the sound.

"Shit..." Emma mumbled as she threw up again, Regina just rubbed Emma's back until she was done. It was Regina's turn to help Emma. She helped her upstairs and into her en suite bathroom and ran a bath, Emma looked at her with curiosity.

"I think you should take a bath, it will help you feel better and you also threw up all over yourself so I thought you might want to get that off." Regina explained.

"Yes, thank you...will you stay with me?" Emma asked and Regina nodded yes as she smiled.

Emma and Regina just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but when Regina turned off the bath water it brought them back.

"Regina?" Emma blurted out.

"Yes?" Regina answered, as she noticed Emma's face. She recognized that face because that was her face when she really needed the bathroom yesterday.

Regina jumped into action and helped her just in time, Regina just rubbed Emma's back as Emma gripped tightly onto Regina's free arm. Once Emma was done, Regina turned around so Emma could clean herself and get undressed. She turned around when she felt Emma's hand on her back.

Emma was in the tub, the bubbles covering her chest and a smile on her face. "Thank you, this is so nice and warm and the bubbles smell like you." Emma blurted out and Regina blushed a little at that comment.

"It's true Regina...thank you." Emma said as she smiled and Regina smiled.

When Emma was done in the bath she and Regina had moved to her study where there were comfy couches and her cider. They started talking...

Too be continued, if you have any suggestions please pm me


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything and the same warnings from the other chapters still apply. Will go into Emma and Regina's pasts (violence, rape, bodily stuff).

Emma and Regina drank the cider and started to talk, it was lighthearted at first talking about embarrassing things that happened to them. Emma was surprised when Regina started first.

"When I was seventeen I had an accident when I was with Daniel, my stomach had been feeling really weird after breakfast and riding a horse didn't exactly help the matter. I found out later that that was exactly what my mother wanted. Anyway with every move that my horse made my stomach lurch. When we stopped to give the horses a rest I vomited all over Daniel and myself. I was so embarrassed." Regina said.

"Wow! That's embarrassing, at least it wasn't the other one. That would have been mortifying." Emma said as she took a sip.

"Yeah, I am very grateful for that. I was embarrassed enough." Regina said as she took another sip. She smiled at Emma who was looking at her and smiling.

"I have many embarrassing stories but one that's similar to that was when I first got to Storybrooke, when I first started working at the station. I tripped and fell into the glass door that was to the Sheriff's office and shattered it with my arm and my head. Eight stitches, Graham covered it up because it was so ridiculous." Emma said laughing.

"That was you? I remember being so furious because I had to replace it and I didn't get a straight answer from him. Now that explains it.

"Yeah..." Emma said as she smiled. They sat and drank for a little bit more before Regina looked at Emma with a curious look. "Emma, your past and childhood...was it really bad?" Regina asked suddenly, Emma knew that the more Regina drank the more serious and sad she got.

"Regina, yes but it's ok I have forgiven everything...don't be sad that because of what happened to me." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back.

"I know but I still feel bad." Regina said.

"I know Regina, but it's ok. I can tell you something that happened to me though if you want, I trust you so much to tell you." Emma asked.

Regina nodded yes as she scooted closer to Emma as when Emma started explaining, "When I was thirteen was when it was really bad, the foster family I was with then. My foster father and mother were ok but the oldest son was a real piece of work, he was seventeen. He liked me because he liked just teenagers. Anyway he would walk into my room as I was getting dressed or just out of the shower, he did a few times walk in on me when I was going to the bathroom. But he sexually abused me the whole time I was there, I wasn't a virgin anymore after living there." Emma explained and that's when Regina closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheek.

"It's ok Regina, I'm safe now." Emma said.

Regina looked at Emma to say I'm sorry but Emma just smiled at her to say 'I forgave you a long time ago.' Emma rubbed Regina's back again then her face, Regina was getting tired but wanted to stay with Emma longer.

"Emma, can I hug you?" Regina asked, her voice coming out in a quiet whisper.

"Of course you can." Emma replied as she opened her arms and Regina just melted into Emma's open arms and held on tight, Emma smelt Regina's hair and loved how it smelt like apples and vanilla.

"Emma..."

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything and same warnings still apply.

Emma heard Regina say her name as they hugged, she squeezed tight before looking into her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emma asked as she smiled at Regina, she looked into Regina's brown sparkling eyes.

"I like that you are here, we have gotten closer and I like that...I've never really had anyone to be close with before." Regina admitted as she smiled at Emma.

"I like it too Regina, I love that we can trust each other with anything now. And that we can tell each other everything. Thank you for letting me help you the other day in the bathroom when you weren't feeling well. I could tell that you wanted help but were a little embarrassed because of what you really had to do, but it's ok Regina I would never judge you with anything." Emma said as she brushed some hair from Regina's face.

"Thank you Emma, that's such a nice thing to say. I'm glad we can trust each other too, it's sometimes hard for me to do that but because it's you I will make sure that I do the same thing with you. What really happened with Hook? I know he made you mad and you fell on his rum but I can't help but think there is something else too." Regina asked.

Emma sighed, "Yeah there was that but I just don't feel it with him, the flutter and the sparkle. He always tries to touch my butt and such, I mean it's ok sometimes but when he crosses the line doing it I'm done." Emma angrily said as Regina raised her eyebrows.

"What's crossing the line with that? Not stopping when you say stop? I've been on the receiving end of that before...it's demeaning." Regina asked, she knew that one because she was once on the receiving end of that.

Emma looked at Regina, "With the King?" Emma asked and Regina nodded yes. "I'm sorry Regina..."

"It's ok, it was the past."

"But yes, it was something like that...he kept trying to touch my ass all the time. Even when I was trying to go to the bathroom..that was the last straw!" Emma said as she clenched her fists.

"Emma?" Regina asked as she looked down.

"Yes, Regina? Are you ok?" Emma asked as she saw that Regina was looking down and not looking at her.

"I think I drank too much, I'm feeling fuzzy and I want to be completely honest. I think I need water." Regina stands up and goes to step away from the couch, she trips and falls completely onto her floor. Emma reached down and helped her up, Regina and Emma just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love your eyes." Regina replied as she kept looking at Emma.

"Thank you Regina, I love your eyes too." Emma replied back as she watched Regina, who was starting to cry. Emma didn't even say anything she wrapped her arms around Regina and squeezed tight. She whispered into Regina's ear.

"I love you Regina and I can't see being without you." Regina squeezed Emma tighter.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything and all warnings from previous chapters still apply. Forgot to mention that this is where Regina's other half could travel and see Regina and Henry through the mirror. That might happen from this chapter on.

Emma helped Regina lie down, she stayed with her on the blanket on the floor to make sure she was comfortable. Regina just held onto Emma tightly and Emma comforted her.

"Emma? I really don't feel that well, I drank too much too fast. My stomach h-hurts." Regina admitted as she opened her eyes to look at Emma.

"Ok I'm here, what do you need me to do?" Emma asked.

"I think I need the bathroom again, but I don't know what I will be needing to do." Regina said as she started to panic.

"Hey, it will be ok regardless...ok?" Emma said as Regina nodded yes. Emma helped Regina stand and they made their way to the bathroom by Regina's study. On the way there they both hear a voice that they recognized almost instantly.

"And what's going on here?" Evil Regina asked as she smirked at Emma helping her other half.

"Oh, hi other Regina! I'm helping your other half." Emma said.

"I can see that, is she ill?" Evil Regina asked as she looked at her other half looking pale and sweaty.

"Um, kinda...what brings you here?" Emma asked the nicely dressed queen.

"I wanted to visit, I need a break from the forest. Can I stay here for a bit?" Evil Regina asked.

"Yes you can, I would never turn away my other half. You can use the other guest room, Emma is in the other one." Regina explained as she watched her other half smile at the fact Emma was staying there.

Regina rolled her eyes at the other half, "She's having troubles with Hook and it's been nice." Regina replied back.

"Ok..." Evil Regina said as she smiled, she waved her hand and a ton of trunks appeared. Both Emma and Regina rolled their eyes but laughed as well.

"Um, staying for a long time?" Regina asked her other half.

"For a good amount of time if that's ok?" Evil Regina asked.

"Yes that would be fine with me, I like having company." Regina said.

"Good." Evil Regina replied, just then Henry came downstairs to see Evil Regina.

"Hi! What brings you here?" Henry asked her.

"I need a break from the forest so I'm staying here for a little bit, you have gotten tall...wow!" Evil Regina said.

"Yeah, I just grew right up. I'll come see you later, I have to go get Violet some ginger ale and crackers she is throwing up a lot." Henry explained.

"Ok, I look forward to it..oh is she sick too?" Evil Regina asked Henry as she looked at Emma and her other half.

"Yeah in a way, I guess you haven't heard yet but Violet is pregnant so it's morning sickness." Henry explained as he watched Evil Regina's eyes bug out.

"P-pregnant? Really?" Evil Regina asked.

Henry nodded yes as well as Emma and her other half, Emma noticed Regina getting a little paler.

"Emma, can we please?" Regina asked as she gestured to the bathroom, "Oh yes!" Emma said as she quickly helped her.

"I'll just get settled in the room, Henry could you just help me with my things before you go to Violet?" Evil Regina asked.

"Of course, I was going to ask you. It will be great, we can talk and stuff." Henry said.

"Yes I would like that, don't tell Emma and my other half but I missed all of you and I really needed a good visit with you guys." Evil Regina admitted.

"Don't worry mom, your secret is safe with me." Henry said as he smiled, lifting a trunk.

Evil Regina smiled at Henry and followed him to the room, when he was done with the trunks he walked Evil Regina downstairs again and hugged her. He grabbed the stuff for Violet and went back upstairs, Evil Regina just walked around downstairs stopping at the door of her other half's study. She looked inside, there was a blanket on the floor and wine and alcohol bottles on the floor by it. She smiled, as she knew that her other half and Emma were in there drinking together. That's when Emma and Regina came out of the bathroom, Regina looked slightly better but her face was a little red.

"So...I've been missing a good time." Evil Regina laughed.

"We have been having a good time in each other's company." Regina said as she sat down on her couch in the study.

"So everything ok?" Evil Regina asked, hinting about Emma going with her into the bathroom.

"She has been feeling a little sick and she just wanted me to help, she's ok though." Emma explained.

"Ok, I'm glad she has you Emma." Evil Regina said as she smiled sincerely at them.

"Thank you, I'm glad I am here for her." Emma said smiling back.

"So what's new with you? Glad you are visiting." Emma asked Evil Regina.

"I'm doing ok, I just need a change of scenery for a little bit while Robin is away with his men. I want to see one of your doctors while I'm here for a check up." Evil Regina admitted to Emma and her other half.

"Of course, anything wrong? You can see my doctor, she's very nice and very thorough." Regina said to her other half.

"I'm not sure, I feel a little off. I'm tired more often and my digestion has been different." Evil Regina admitted.

"Ok, don't worry I'll call and talk to her and make an appointment for you with her ok? Would you like me to go with you?" Regina asked as she picked up her phone, Evil Regina nodded yes.

"Your appointment is tomorrow afternoon ok? I'll go with you." Regina said to her other half.

"Thank you I really appreciate that." Evil Regina said as she sat next to her other half.

"You're welcome, do you want to take a bath? It might make you feel better." Regina said back.

"I would please, a nice hot bath." Evil Regina said, Regina got up and had her other half follow her upstairs into her en suite bathroom. She prepared a nice bath for her other half to soak in.

"I'll be downstairs in my study ok?" Regina said to her other half. "Ok, thank you this feels nice!" Evil Regina replied back.

As her other half soaked she went back to Emma and they continued to talk and laugh.

"Emma, thank you...I never thought that I would be so ok with you being in the bathroom with me while I threw up or had a bm. Thank you." Regina said at Emma.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help you when you needed help. I wonder if your other half is ok, she seemed like there was something going on." Emma said.

"I know, it seems like something is going on. I hope she and Robin are ok." Regina said as she put her hand on Emma's arm and they just look at each other.

"Mom!" Henry's voice brings them out of their trance. "What is it Henry?" Regina asked their son.

"Is your other half ok? She's squatting out in the hall upstairs and looks like she's in pain." Henry replied back as Emma and Regina ran upstairs to see Evil Regina squatting and in pain, there was an obvious blood puddle starting to form under her.

"Shit! We need her to go to the hospital now...call your doctor Regina!"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything and all warnings apply from the other chapters

Regina called her and she said that they would meet them at the hospital, Emma helped Evil Regina get dressed and walk to the car. Regina had put towels down in the back seat, Emma suggested that Regina sit back there with her other half to comfort her and she loved the idea because she was scared. "It will be ok, I'm here...we are both here for you." Regina said to her other half who was squeezing her hand tight, Regina had let her other half wear some of her comfy clothes.

"It hurts, I don't know w-what's wrong...I'm b-bleeding! I want d-daddy..." Evil Regina said as she tried to stay calm but the last comment broke Regina and Emma's heart and Regina started to cry when she heard her other half say that she wanted their dad.

"It's ok we are here, we love you." Regina said to her other half, she was scared about what's going on with Evil Regina. Evil Regina held onto her other half really tight, she was scared about going to the hospital.

Once they got there, they helped Evil Regina inside and to a room immediately. She was looked at, she needed an IV. Emma knew this was going to be very hard since Regina hates needles and her other half wouldn't be different. Emma and Regina had to hold Evil Regina down for the nurse to get in the IV.

"I have to throw up." Evil Regina said suddenly, as she proceeded to do just that all over the floor beside the bed. Emma didn't see the vomit and slipped and fell right in it, As she realized what she slipped and fell in Emma started to flail. Regina laughed a little at the antics. When Dr. Honey came in and explained to Evil Regina and the others what she was going to do, she made sure that Evil Regina was comfortable and ok with everything.

"I like your doctor, she's very nice." Evil Regina said to her other half, who smiled at her. "I'm glad you do, everything will be ok. We will find out what's wrong ok?" Regina said to her other half.

"I know...I'm tired, the medicine is making me sleepy." Evil Regina said as she looked at her other half then Dr. Honey.

"It will make you sleepy, is it ok to do an internal exam and then you can sleep for a little bit before the next tests." Dr. Honey said.

"Ok, yes Dr. Honey." Evil Regina said as she held her other half's hand as well as Emma's hand. Dr. Honey started to do an internal exam on Evil Regina, when she was done she got Evil Regina comfortable to sleep. Regina and Emma were talking to Dr. Honey.

"I might need to do an ultrasound when she wakes up, I want to check her uterus and ovaries." Dr. Honey said.

"Ok, do you think it's serious?" Regina asked.

"She's having a reaction to something, I'm not sure yet. But I will figure it out." Dr. Honey said.

"I know you will, thank you very much." Regina said to Dr. Honey.

"Of course and you're welcome."

Regina watched her other half sleep, her thoughts kept going back to when Evil Regina said she wanted their dad.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emma asked as she sat with Regina.

"She said she wanted our dad, she said that she wants daddy...my heart just hurt because I know how she feels with that. I really wanted to cry hard after hearing that." Regina explained.

"I know, it's ok. I know you will always want your dad but I can be there for you too." Emma said to Regina.

"You would? Emma, I've been having these feeling about you before you stayed with me and even more now since you have been staying with me...I don't like that you are with Hook. I think you should not be with him...oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say..." Regina said but was interrupted by Emma.

"It's ok that you said that Regina, the truth is...I'm feeling those feelings too about you as well." Emma admitted.

"Really?" Regina asked, and Emma nodded yes. What they didn't know was Evil Regina had woken up some and watched the whole interaction, she smiled.

They stared at each other and smiled, they were just lost in each other's presence, they were like that awhile before hearing Evil Regina waking up and the entrance of Dr. Honey.

"Am I still bleeding?" Evil Regina asked Dr. Honey.

"Only a little bit now, but would you mind if I do an ultrasound to check something?" Dr. Honey asked.

"Ok, will it hurt?" Evil Regina asked.

"No it won't." Dr. Honey said. She set up the ultrasound machine and started using it on Evil Regina, it looked ok except for some liquid which was probably blood. Then she came across something that both Dr. Honey and Emma recognized right away and Emma gasped.

"What is it?" Both Evil Regina and Regina asked.

"This right here," Dr. Honey pointed to. "Is a baby, you are pregnant! You are about 10 weeks actually."

"What?! Pregnant? Really? That's the baby growing?" Evil Regina asked as she pointed to the screen.

"Yes it is, I'm going to turn on the sound. We are going to hear the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Honey explained. As the baby's heartbeat echoed through the room, both Regina's had tears in their eyes.

"You're going to have a baby, can I help you through some of the things?" Regina asked her other half.

"Of course, I can't see myself doing this without you...I want you there when I give birth. I...I'm scared to." Evil Regina admitted to her other half.

"Well don't worry, I'll be there for you the whole labor and delivery. I promise." Regina said to her other half.

"Thank you!" Evil Regina said as she smiled at her other half. Regina was happy for her other half but she really wanted to feel what her other half was going to feel, the best thing she could do is be there for her through everything.

After finding out Evil Regina was pregnant there was a nice lull in the room, Emma went to get them food and Regina was reading on a chair beside her other half. Evil Regina was moving around. She was uncomfortable.

"Are you ok Regina?" Dr. Honey asked Evil Regina.

"I have to go to the toilet..." Evil Regina started to say.

"Ok, looks like your other half has to release the beast!" Emma said to Regina, Evil Regina laughed as well.

"I do have to release something, can I get some help to where I can do that in private?" Evil Regina asked.

"Do you want help?" Emma asked as she got a look from Regina.

"Yes, but from my other half Emma." Evil Regina said as she watched her other half smile at Emma.

"I was going to suggest that!" Emma said as she smiled at Regina.

Regina smiled at Emma as she helped her other half out of the bed and to the bathroom, Evil Regina gently rubbed her other half's arm.

"Thank you for helping me with all this and letting me stay for a little at your house, it means a lot...I get lonely when Robin has to travel." Evil Regina said to her other half.

"It's no problem, I love you and I will always help you." Regina said to her other half.

"And like Emma will be with you, she really cares for you." Evil Regina said.

"Thank you, yeah she really does. She's helped me when I wasn't feeling well and dealing with unpleasantness." Regina explained.

"Yeah I'm glad she's been there for you." Evil Regina said as she smiled at her other half.

Regina helped her other half more into the bathroom and closed the door, "Hey, are you doing ok? You would tell me if you weren't would you?" Regina asked her other half.

"I would tell you...there was an incident three to four weeks ago, Robin spanked me too hard. He really smacked me really really hard, and he didn't even realize it so he kept doing it. I had a flashback to when Leo used to do that to us and I completely freaked out, I had the worse panic attack that scared Robin...he said I had a seizure or something like it." Evil Regina said as she threw her arms around her other half and held on tight.

"It's ok, I'm here...are you two ok?" Regina asked Evil Regina.

"Yes we are, I told him about what Leo used to do to us and he held me. We are ok, I just really miss him when he goes traveling." Evil Regina admitted.

"It's ok, that's normal. But you can come over anytime ok?" Regina said to her other half.

"Thank you, I will be...I need you and Henry." Evil Regina said, she squeezed tighter when she heard her other half sniffle.

"You are always welcome to be here with us, you're family...now are you still uncomfortable?" Regina asked her other half.

"I am, I don't know what I will get when I go to the bathroom lately...but being pregnant I guess explains it. I remember the things we read in those books. Do you still have them?" Evil Regina asked.

"I still do, you can read them all and I can too. That way we are both prepared." Regina said to her other half.

Evil Regina nodded yes as she smiled, she was so happy and grateful to have who she has in her life.

Regina helped her other half get situated and she sat on the edge of the tub, she would help her other half if she needed it but didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"So, Emma came into the bathroom with you when you relieved yourself?" Evil Regina asked.

"She did, she rubbed my back like how dad used to when we were younger." Regina explained to her other half.

"That's sweet." Evil Regina said, as she hid her face. Regina turned away to give her some privacy.

"I can step out if you want?" Regina asked her other half.

"Maybe just for a bit, then I will call you back in when it gets better." Evil Regina said with some strain in her voice.

"You got it!" Regina stepped out to give her other half privacy.

Emma came back with the food and smiled at Regina, "How are you doing?" Emma asked Regina as she saw Regina smile when she saw her.

"I'm ok...emotional with everything, I'm so happy and grateful for all of you being here. I've never really had it before so this is so emotional and happy at the same time. I still have a fever." Regina said to Emma. Evil Regina heard the whole conversation from the bathroom, she felt emotional too and she knew she had to help her other half because it seemed like she was having a hard time with things.

"I know, we will always be there for each other. How are you about your other half being pregnant?" Emma asked.

"I'm happy for her and so glad I will be there for her, but I do wish I would experience all of it too." Regina admitted, inside the bathroom Evil Regina released some tears.

"That's what she wants, a baby to carry her own." Evil Regina whispered.

"We can look into that for you if you want? I would be with you through it all. I think it's possible now for you." Emma said to Regina.

"You would do that for me? I would love to experience pregnancy." Regina said as she got all teary, Emma went over and hugged her.

"I would do anything for you..." Emma whispered to Regina and Regina squeezed her harder.

"Thank you, yes I would love that." Regina whispered back.

"Good, I will start the process, Is your other half in the bathroom?" Emma asked.

"She is." Regina said as she smiled at Emma.

"You can come back in now." Evil Regina said to her other half and Emma laughed.

When Regina went back into the bathroom, Evil Regina threw out her arms and hugged her other half.

"You heard the conversation?" Regina asked her other half, who nodded yes against her.

"Thank you for hugging me...do I feel warm to you? I think I still have a fever." Regina asked Evil Regina.

"You do actually, you should have Dr. Honey look at you." Evil Regina said.

"Actually I had her take my temperature when you were sleeping and I do have a fever. I just don't want too much fuss." Regina admitted.

"How high is the fever?" Evil Regina asked.

"It's 102.4, she prescribed something for me." Regina said.

"What? Are you ok?" Evil Regina asked.

"Yes." Regina answered as she smiled.

When they exited the bathroom, Emma came up and whispered to Regina.

"We can do this, Dr. Honey said that she can make sure you are good to go and then we have to wait till after your next period to do this. Are you ready to have Dr. Honey look at you now?" Emma asked, Regina nodded yes as she helped her other half back into bed.

"So after next month?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Emma replied back.

Regina left the room to get testing done with Dr. Honey, she was gone for 30 minutes before coming back with a huge smile on her face. Emma knew that the tests came back good.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything, and all the warnings from the other chapters still apply.

Regina was smiling, Dr. Honey ran a bunch of tests to check her out and they all came out really good, that she was able to conceive and carry a baby. Evil Regina had fallen asleep again,this time she is cuddling her blanket.

Regina had decided to walk around, she didn't want to sit right that moment. She was hoping her other half would be discharged soon.

She felt someone tap her back, she looked to see it was Emma.

"Hey are you ok? I came out from the bathroom and you weren't there." Emma said.

"Yeah, I wanted to walk. My stomach is a little upset." Regina replied as she felt Emma rub her back.

"It's ok, maybe you could take a bath when we get back from the hospital." Emma suggested.

"That sounds nice." Regina said as she smiled at Emma.

Regina and Emma just walked around, they got a text from Dr. Honey to say that Regina's other half can be discharged now. So they made their way back.

Evil Regina was sitting up eating.

"Where did you guys go?" Evil Regina asked.

"I just wanted to walk, my stomach was a little upset." Regina replied.

Evil Regina smiled, "Ok, are you ok?" She asked her other half.

"Yes, thank you." Regina said as she smiled.

Evil Regina was discharged and they were on their way back to the mansion, Regina was tired.

"Ok Regina go on up and take your bath, we will see you when you come down." Emma said to Regina as they entered into the mansion.

"Thank you Emma, I will be right down" Regina said to Emma and her other half.

"Go rest, it's ok. We have plenty of time to do things together." Evil Regina said as she sat on the couch, Regina smiled at that. Emma watched as Regina went up the stairs to her en suite bathroom, Evil Regina watched Emma watch her other half.

"So, you two like each other right? You have helped her through some pretty embarrassing stuff and the sweet thing is that she is not embarrassed in front of you. She's really happy." Evil Regina said to Emma.

"We do and I have, she's so sweet and adorable because she doesn't want to ask me to go in with her when she has to have a rough time in the bathroom to rub her back. I just know her.

"That's sweet Emma, we had a hard time and weren't always treated great but she's happy now and I'm happy now so it makes it all worth it." Evil Regina replied as she shifted.

Henry comes walking downstairs, "Ma mom wanted me to get you, she said that she wanted to talk to you."

"Ok Henry, I'll be right back." Emma said the Evil Regina.

"Ok, I'm just going to get comfortable here on the couch till you get back." Evil Regina said as she snuggled into the big bulky blanket. Emma chuckled because she remembered Regina doing the exact same thing.

She went upstairs and knocked as she went into the bathroom, Regina was in the bathtub soaking in bubbles. She looked so tired.

"Emma, thank you I just want company right now. I'm tired but this feels so nice." Regina said.

"Sure I'll stay, your other half made herself a cocoon with the blanket on the couch. I thought of you when she did that." Emma said as she smiled.

"Yeah we do that a lot, it's a comfort thing." Regina explained.

"I've seen you do it, it's adorable." Emma said to Regina who blushed.

"Thank you, I think...Emma when we go back downstairs can I lean on you?" Regina asked.

"Of course Regina, I wonder if your other half will be asleep when we go down there." Emma said.

"Yes she might be." Regina replied as she stood up, Emma held a towel up for Regina to step into. Regina does and Emma wraps it around Regina who cuddles it and shivers, Emma rubs her hands along Regina's arms to try and warm her up and Regina smiles.

When Regina gets dressed they head downstairs, Evil Regina was cuddled in the blankets and was falling asleep already.

"Aww, Regina get in there with your other half so I can take a photo of you two!" Emma said.

Regina does and they both snuggle together, Evil Regina lays her head on her other half's shoulder and Emma gets the photo.

Emma then sits next to Regina and she puts her head on Emma, Emma snaps a quick photo.

Evil Regina had completely fallen asleep, Emma and Regina could tell that she was completely exhausted.

"Do you think she has been sleeping ok?" Regina asked Emma about her other half.

"From what I'm seeing now, probably not. Is she doing ok? Did you get to talk to her?" Emma asked Regina.

"We talked some, she really misses Robin when he has to travel and that she hasn't been feeling well." Regina explained.

"Yeah that would do it, but at least she's sleeping ok here. And that she's here, I'm glad she's here and can come to us." Emma said.

"Me too." Regina replied as she touched her other half's cheek, Evil Regina smiled at her other half as she touched her face.

Emma and Regina sat there on the couch, Emma had ordered food for them. Evil Regina ate a little but wanted to sleep more instead,

which was ok.

It was later at night and they were all in their rooms, well Emma and Regina were still talking in Regina's bed. There was a knock and Evil Regina stuck her head in "Am I bothering you two?" Evil Regina asked.

"Absolutely not, come on in." Regina said to her other Regina comes into the room and sits on the bed and smirks at her other half and Emma's positioning.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Evil Regina.

"I'm having a hard time tonight, and I just need to be with you two." Evil Regina admitted.

"Well don't worry, we will always be here for you." Regina said to her other half.

"Thank you." Evil Regina said as she smiled at both Emma and her other half.

"You're welcome!" Emma and Regina said in unison.

"So if you two decide to have sex tonight, can I watch?" Evil Regina asked, both Emma and Regina's eyes bugged out at Evil Regina's question.

"What?" Regina asked her other half, who smirked.

"The look on your faces, they were priceless!" Evil Regina said laughing.

"Is that what you are thinking about?" Emma asked Evil Regina.

"No...well not really." Evil Regina said as she looked down and her face got blush, Emma and Regina laughed. Regina hugged her other half.

They all continued to talk, when Evil Regina got quiet. She had fallen asleep, Emma and Regina got closer to each other till they were almost touching lips.

"I'm going to end things with Hook." Emma breathed.

"Really?" Regina answered back just as breathy.

"Yes." Emma replied back, Regina smiled.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything, all warnings still apply.

Emma and Regina looked at each other for what seemed like a long time, Evil Regina had opened her eyes slightly to see her other half and Emma's position and her eyes instantly went wide.

Evil Regina stayed still to see what would happen, she could see that they were both figuring out if they should just go for it or not.

"Emma, I want to but I don't know..." Regina said, Emma could tell that Regina was really nervous.

"Hey Regina, it's ok we don't have to now. We can later and it will be ok." Emma said.

"Ok Emma...I'm sorry." Regina said.

"Hey, it's ok I promise. We have a connection so it's ok if we put off till later, I'm perfectly fine with it because I care very much about you." Emma explained.

Regina smiled, "I care very much about you too and I'm really glad."

Evil Regina smiled at the interaction, she thought it was sweet. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a little, it's really good being with you guys and Henry." Evil Regina said to her other half and Emma.

"You're very welcome, I like that you are here as well." Regina replied back.

Regina smiled, that's when they heard the loudest fart coming from the direction of Evil Regina whose face was the darkest red. She couldn't believe she did that in front of Emma and her other half.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Evil Regina said as she turned a deeper red.

Emma and Regina chuckled, "It's ok it happens, when I was pregnant with Henry I used to do that all the time." Emma explained.

"Can I sleep here with you?" Evil Regina asked her other half.

"Sure, are you doing ok?" Regina asked Evil Regina, who just nodded yes. Emma looked at Regina almost to say 'You don't believe her, right?'

"Are you sure?" Regina pushed her other half, who nodded again.

"Ok, Regina I'll go to my room...let me know if you need me ok?" Emma said to Regina, she leaned in and kissed Regina's forehead and Regina smiled really big.

"I will Emma, thank you. I love you." Regina whispered the last part.

"You're welcome Regina and I love you too." Emma whispered back.

Emma went to the room next to Regina's and Evil Regina looks at her other half.

"That was so sweet, she really cares for you." Evil Regina said to her other half.

"She does, and I care for her as well...the truth, are you doing ok?" Regina asked.

Evil Regina shrugs, "I'm just going through some things now, my emotions are absolutely crazy and I'm trying to process everything." Evil Regina explained.

"I understand, glad you are here though." Regina said.

"Me too." Evil Regina replied as she laid back down. Evil Regina didn't feel that well, but she didn't want to worry her other half or Emma. It was just nausea that she's feeling but it was wearing her out.

Evil Regina could tell that her other half was thinking about Emma and watched as she got a text from Emma at that exact moment. Her other half smiled really big, and watched as she texted back.

"I'm going to take a bath to help me sleep." Regina said to her other half, who smiled.

"Alone? Or with a certain blonde?" Evil Regina asked, Regina smiled.

"Alone for now, but it might be not just me for that long." Regina said as she got up and went into her en suite and ran her bath tub.

Inside the bathroom Regina was slowly getting undressed, she was thinking about what Emma texted her. Stepping into the nice hot water she smiled, the jets massaged her back as she leaned back.

When Emma appeared in the bathroom in a cloud of white smoke she realized she didn't plan it too well, she was sprawled out on the floor hitting her head on the toilet.

"Oww, I over shot it." Emma laughed, Regina sat up to look down at Emma rubbing her head.

"You did, a little bit more and you would have been in the toilet. You need to work on that or you could get into some real trouble." Regina said.

"Yeah I know, how are you doing?" Emma asked as she sat on the floor next to the bath tub.

"I'm doing ok, I have been thinking about everything and I want this." Regina admitted to Emma.

"Good, I'm so glad because I do as well." Emma said.

Regina smiled and got back under the water, Emma sat on the floor and they talked.

"Do you want to come in here with me?" Regina asked Emma.

"Sure, I would." Emma said as she smiled as she started to get undressed.

She stepped into the tub and sat on the other side looking at Regina, "This is nice! I love the jets." Emma said as she settled in.

"Thank you, I had to have a bath tub like this to relax in." Regina said as she smiled. Just then Evil Regina walked in slowly, she was half asleep. "Can I come in and use the bathroom?" Evil Regina asked, her hair was completely down and in a mess.

"Of course you can, do you need anything?" Regina asked her other half who was already making her way to the toilet.

"I think I'm ok for now, but if I do I will let you know...my stomach feels funny so it might not be just urine." Evil Regina sleepily said.

"Ok, don't worry about it if it's more than that." Regina replied back.

"Thank you." Evil Regina said, she didn't know Emma was in there too because she was too focused on trying to go the bathroom, but just as Evil Regina started to go she realized there was someone else besides her and her other half.

"Shit! Emma is in here!" Evil Regina gasped out loud.

"She is, but it's ok she's not looking." Regina replied as she watched her other half cover her face.

"It's ok don't worry I'm not looking or listening." Emma said as she tried to make the situation better.

"I know..." Evil Regina started to say.

Emma just looked at Regina in front of her, and Regina looked back at her smiling at her as she grabbed the blonde's hand under the water and gives it a squeeze.

To be continued...Any suggestions please let me know


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything and all the warnings from other chapters still apply

Evil Regina watched her other half and Emma smile at each other, she just watched them.

"Regina, is your other half ok? She's been bent over like that for a little while now and she looks like she's in pain." Emma said as she looked at Evil Regina and Regina. Regina looks over at her other half who just happened to look up at them.

"Are you doing ok?" Regina asked her other half.

"I just feel really weak, but yes I am." Evil Regina replied.

"Ok just let me know if you need me to do anything. " Regina replied back.

"Thank you." Evil Regina replied back from her bent over position, so her voice was slightly muffled.

"It seems like your other half has just as much stomach issues as you." Emma said.

"She would, she's me!" Regina laughed and Emma joined in, they held hand under the water the whole time. Evil Regina finished up but then sat on the floor with her head against the glass shower, this worried both Emma and Regina.

"Don't worry you two, I'm just really tired. I haven't really slept in two days and just need to rest...I'm glad I'm here with you Regina." Evil Regina said as she smiled tiredly.

"I'm glad you are here too, why haven't you slept?" Regina asked her other half.

"When Robin goes on his trips it's hard for me, I can't usually sleep very well." Evil Regina explained.

"That's understandable, what do you need to do?" Regina asked her other half.

"Take a nap I think." Evil Regina said as she yawned.

Evil Regina smiled at her other half and Emma but then her eyes flutter closed as she laid down on the fluffy bath mat.

"Aww I wish I had my phone to take a photo of that!" Emma laughed.

"I know, that's very adorable. She must have been exhausted to just fall asleep like that." Regina said to Emma.

"Should we let her sleep there for a bit while we are in the tub?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, I don't want to wake her trying to move her and I think poofing her would make her throw up right now." Regina explained to Emma.

"Yeah I can see that." Emma replied.

Evil Regina continued to sleep on the bath mat, Regina magicked a blanket over her to make her comfortable and warm.

"I wonder if Robin spanks her or has ever hurt her, I just have a feeling she's not telling us the whole truth or that there is something else going on with her." Emma brought up.

"She told me that he spanks her sometimes and that a few times it was too much because he just kept getting harder, which was like Leo. But once she told him he held her tight. But I am also sensing something is a little off about her." Regina said to Emma as she looked over to her other half, the shirt she let her other half wear was lifted up slightly on her back to show a newer looking injury.

"Emma!" Regina whispered as she pointed to what she saw on her other half.

"That looks a few days old." Emma said.

"It does, I hope she's ok." Regina said about her other half.

Emma reached over and put a stray piece of hair behind Regina's ear and then touched her cheek, Regina smiled at this action as they stared into each other's eyes. Then they both looked over at Evil Regina to make sure she was still ok, but she was sitting up now and leaning over the toilet like she was about to throw up. Emma and Regina looked at each other as Emma nodded yes, Regina quickly got out and went to her other half who started to release a surprising amount of vomit.

As Regina helped her other half Emma came up behind her and wrapped a towel around her and rub her back, that's when she leaned in and whispered to Regina.

"I want to kiss you later."

To be continued


	16. Disclaimer to some fans

To the readers:

I am not making Robin the one that hurts Evil Regina, so calm down! You will see in the upcoming chapters


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything and all the warnings still apply.

Regina smiled at Emma's comment, she wanted to kiss Emma later too but first she had to make sure her other half was ok. They got dressed then she went over to her toher half and she touched her back, her other half jumped slightly and looked up at her other half.

"I really don't feel well, I think I need to see a doctor." Evil Regina said weakly, this worried Regina because if she was to become pregnant soon she hoped not to have the same reaction as her other half was.

"Is someone hurting you?" Regina asked her other half who shrugged.

"It happened the night Robin left, someone in a dark cloak appeared and attacked me by throwing me into one of my mirrors. The cloaked person came back almost at the same time the next night and attacked me worse. I don't know who it is." Evil Regina explained.

"Oh my God! That's horrible, did that person hurt you really bad?" Regina asked her other half.

"Kind of, each time got harder and more painful. I tried to defend myself but there was some sort of force that was making it really hard to defend myself." Evil Regina explained.

"What? That's serious, you need to stay here until Robin gets back." Regina said.

"I know, and I plan to...I just can't believe that this is happening." Evil Regina said as she shivered.

"I know, but we will figure it out and we will keep you and the baby safe." Emma said to Regina's other half and touched her arm.

"Thank you." Evil Regina said softly and then hugged her other half and Regina hugged her back.

"Of course, you are family and mean a lot to us." Regina said to her other half, and with that Evil Regina broke down and cried. She felt so much love from her other half and Emma, it had been awhile since she felt it from anyone other than Robin.

Regina hugged her other half tight while she cried, she knew exactly how her other half was feeling and it took everything for her not to break down in tears as well.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked Evil Regina when she stopped crying.

"I'm really not sure, take a nap I think or go see the doctor again for feeling so awful." Evil Regina replied.

"Ok I will call my doctor to see if she can see you, I'm sure she will be able to see you." Regina said as she dialed her doctor on her cell phone.

Emma watched Evil Regina really carefully while Regina talked to her doctor about seeing her other half.

"Ok she can see you, we can head over there now if you would like?" Regina asked her other half.

"I would please, thank you." Evil Regina replied.

They got in the car and headed down to the medical center, Evil Regina sat in the back seat with her head against the head rest. She was still feeling weak and nauseous.

When they got to the medical center they helped Evil Regina out of the car, and walked in and she was called back right away.

Evil Regina had blood tests done first, which she absolutely hated and threw a fit. Once the blood tests were done the doctor wanted to do an ultrasound to see and hear the baby,Evil Regina was thoroughly amazed by the ultrasound and being able to see the baby and hear the heartbeat.

When the heartbeat of Evil Regina's baby echoed through the room, the look of pure joy came over Evil Regina's face as well as her other half who was very happy as well.

"The baby is very healthy and the heartbeat is very strong but you are feeling really tired and nauseous?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Evil Regina responded.

"It looks like your iron is low, I will prescribe something for that and nausea and you will feel better."

"Great! Thank you." Evil Regina replied as she looked at her baby on the screen again. Regina squeezed Evil Regina's hand. Being seen made things better.

"Was there anything else you want me to look at?" Regina's doctor asked the trio.

"I was wondering if we could start the process to start?" Regina asked her doctor.

"Absolutely, we did all the testing so do you know when you ovulate next?"

"I think in a week and a half." Regina replied as she pulled out her phone to check her calendar.

"Ok let's set an appointment up for the beginning of next week to get ready."

"Great! that sounds good." Regina said and with that she and Emma set that up so that it will work with both their schedules.

With that they left, the medical center and picked up Evil Regina's prescriptions then went back to the mansion. Evil Regina felt better since seeing her other half's doctor, she watched her other half and Emma interact.

Evil Regina had gone into the kitchen to get something to snack on before dinner, when she came back into the living room her other half and Emma were sitting very close to each other. With closer observation she noticed Regina's legs were wrapped around Emma's middle and they were in a full passionate kiss.

To be continued...sorry for stopping here.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything and the same warnings still apply

Evil Regina stood there and watched her other half and Emma kiss, the air rippled around them she smirked. She knew it would happen sooner than later. When they slowly broke apart, they just looked at each other.

"Beautiful and I knew it would be sooner than later." Evil Regina replied as she chuckled a little.

"Yeah it definitely was." Emma said as she smiled, Regina smiled too knowing that was true.

"I had to eat something before dinner, the baby wanted to eat." Evil Regina explained.

"That is perfectly ok." Regina said to her other half who sat back down on the couch and stuffed more food into her mouth.

Regina chuckled at how much her other half was stuffing her mouth, and Evil Regina smiled at Regina.

That night they stayed in and ordered pick up from Granny's, they watched movies together. That night Regina had a slight stomach and side ache, she thought nothing of it because of everything going on.

Emma noticed that Regina was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hey are you doing ok? You look a little uncomfortable." Emma asked in a whisper.

"My stomach hurts a little, it might have been what I ate. I usually don't eat what you eat, so my stomach is a little upset." Regina said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry Regina, what do you need or want me to do?" Emma asked as she scooted closer to Regina, Evil Regina just kept watching them.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, her stomach didn't feel good, she leaned her head onto Emma's shoulder and Emma kissed her head. They stayed like that for awhile then Evil Regina shifted causing Emma and Regina to wobble out of place, Regina had fallen asleep so this movement made her cry out.

Emma helped Regina settle back down, "Hey it's ok, I want to help you."

"I am really feeling like my stomach is rejecting what I ate, I think I am going to use the bathroom." Regina said as she stood up, she swayed a little from feeling dizzy.

"Whoa there Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked as she held her up.

"Yes, just got a little dizzy getting off the couch." Regina explained.

"I'm here for you Regina, I always will be." Emma said as she touched Regina's hair, Regina smiled but then she suddenly projectile vomited all over the place in front of her.

Emma ran Regina to the bathroom during a brief break between heaves, Evil Regina just stared with her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Good Lord!" Evil Regina said under her breath as she heard Emma helping her other half.

Regina was whimpering, and Emma comforted her. "It's ok Regina, I'm here just get it all up. You will feel better once you do." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's heaving back.

Regina kept throwing up for a little while before leaning back against Emma who was right up against her.

Evil Regina used magic to get rid of the vomit covered floor and coffee table, she had followed Emma and her other half to make sure they were ok.

When she got into the bathroom, her other half was already wiping her mouth.

"Are you ok? That was a very impressive stream of vomit you erupted dear." Evil Regina said to her other half.

"It didn't feel very good but it had to come out, I am glad that it was that way and not the other way. That would have been far more embarrassing." Regina said as she stood up.

"Yes I would have to agree dear." Evil Regina replied back as she rubbed her belly.

Emma helped Regina back out to the couch and helped her sit down on the couch and Emma squats in front of her, Regina just lays her head down on Emma who was in front of her. Evil Regina took Regina's phone that was laying on the arm rest of the couch, and took a photo.

Emma helped Regina back out to the couch and helped her sit down on the couch and Emma squats in front of her, Regina just lays her head down on Emma who was in front of her. Evil Regina took Regina's phone that was laying on the arm rest of the couch, and took a photo.

"Emma I don't feel good." Regina mumbled in a way that sounded like she was frowning, Emma rubbed Regina's back. Evil Regina put a hand on her other half's head to show comfort. She felt bad for her other half and that she was feeling like that.

"What do you need me to do sweet Regina?" Emma asked Regina as she rubbed her head and back.

"I'm not sure, I'm not used to having anyone take care of me when I am sick. My stomach gurgled again." Regina said as Emma was already bringing her back to the bathroom.

"You can take a bath when you are done with this? It might make you feel better." Emma said as Evil Regina nodded her head as she followed her other half and Emma.

"Yes, I would like to take a bath afterwards." Regina said as she went to the toilet but instead of throwing up she just stood there for a bit before she started to try and get her pants off.

"Well, scratch the thought of you not having it come out the other end dear." Evil Regina said as she watched her other half.

Regina gave her other half a glare as she started to relieve herself, Emma just rubbed Regina's back. Emma hated seeing Regina in pain and discomfort and this was definitely pain and discomfort.

"Emma do you think she should be seen by her doctor?" Evil Regina asked.

"I think so but we should maybe wait to see how Regina feels after this." Emma said as she explained to Evil Regina.

Evil Regina nodded, she watched as her other half painfully relieved herself. But just as it began it was over, Regina's head was still buried in Emma's neck.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Regina and Regina nodded her head yes, she looked up at Emma with the nod. Regina's brown eyes were like pools of emotion where Emma could see everything Regina felt.

Emma enveloped Regina into a hug and Regina held onto Emma just as tight, Evil Regina just watched.

When they were done, Emma ran Regina a nice warm to hot bath with lavender and vanilla bubble bath. Evil Regina and Emma helped Regina get undressed so she could step in the bath.

"I see you staring at her or our ass Emma Swan!" Evil Regina laughed as she said that and she laughed even harder when Emma's face turned bright red.

Regina leaned into whisper to Emma, "I want to make a baby with you." Emma smiled big when she heard what Regina whispered to her.

To be continued...


End file.
